Drabbles of the First Snow
by ghibli22
Summary: Cute Hetalia drabbles based on my first snow of the year and uber late at that. CURSE YOU GLOBAL WARMING Each chap is different pairing. First is GerIta
1. The Important Things: GerIta

**The Important Things**

"Ludwig… Luuuudwiiig…"

Feliciano poked the German's shoulder with an air of annoyance. How could he be sleeping through something as important as this?

"Ludwig, wake up!"

"…wha?" Feliciano's face brightened. Finally Ludwig had-

"Go back to sleep Feliciano. We'll talk about it in the morning."

The Italian's hands balled into tiny fists as he pouted. Why did Ludwig never listen to him? It would be too late by morning! Taking a deep breath he shifted onto his knees and leaned over the blonde's head.

"ALL COMMANDERS, BATTLE STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

In two seconds flat Ludwig was up and pulling on his clothes. It took him a full minute to realize that there was no alarm, and to turn back and look at him, "Feliciano…" he started, just a bit menacingly.

But Feliciano didn't notice at all, "Hi Ludwig! I'm glad your up because I have something important to show you!" Sliding off the bed he began pulling on his own clothes, "Keep getting dressed, okay? And when you're done we can see it together."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Feli-"

"Shhhh!"

"But-"

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

"We're standing in front of my door in the middle of the night. What exactly are we waiting for?"

"Okay, okay. I'll show you now. But first," he grabbed onto Ludwig's arm, "You have to close your eyes."

With an exasperated sigh Ludwig did as he was told. Before opening the door Feliciano waved a hand in front of his face just to check, then swung the great oaken portal open and dragged Ludwig out.

"Alright open your eyes………. Now!"

Feliciano watched in anticipation as the other's eyes slowly opened and took in the scenery around them. He thought it was most beautiful thing in the world, but he wanted to see how Ludwig would react.

"Feliciano… what are we looking at?"

The brunet's face fell but his smile was immediately replaced. Ludwig wasn't one to understand these things anyway. He always needed them explained to him, which was weird in a good kind of way. Reaching up he planted a kiss of Ludwig's cheek, "Look around you, Ludwig!" he whispered into his ear, "It's the first snow of the year."


	2. The Southern Lights: SpainRomano

"Lovino, Lovino!"

The aforementioned Italian looked up from his book as Antonio burst through his front door. The man was dressed in a heavy coat, and flecks of white dusted his dark curly hair, "It's snowing!"

He stared at Antonio for a second, watching the snow melt off his shoulders and wondering for the millionth time why he was in a relationship with this idiot, "So? What's your point?"

Antonio smiled and, ignoring his cries of protest, grabbed Lovino off the sofa, "Well, you'll just have to come see!"

"Wait a second! Stop!" he tried to pull away but Antonio's grip was tight on his wrist. Briefly he turned around and swore under his breath at the sight of his book, fallen closed without its bookmark, "This had better be good, bastard."

"Oh, don't worry," Antonio replied, "It's going to be great!"

They walked through the sugar-frosted ground until they reached a small forest that bordered Lovino's property. All of the leaves had long since fallen but a few pines stood out, a deep green against the brown and white. Winter birds danced among the branches as they tried to shake of the snow on their wings.

"Is this it?" Lovino asked, eyeing Antonio warily. As far as he could tell there wasn't anything special going on.

"No, this isn't it my precious little tomato," he answered, grinning at the other's scowl, "You need to close your eyes first."

Sighing Lovino complied, knowing that when Antonio was in this kind of a mood nothing could stop him. After a few moments of silence he felt the Spaniard's hands rest on his shoulders, "You can look now, Lovi."

Doing as he was told, his mouth dropped as he took in the scene before him. Face going red, he couldn't help a small 'wow' that escaped his lips.

What had moments ago been a dark forest had come alive with life. Tiny colored lights clung to every branch, and larger white ones decorated the trunks of the pines. It was as if the falling snow had been transformed into falling stars. A light breeze made the flakes swirl among the color before settling gently to the ground.

"Wha… What is… " Lovino stuttered out.

Antonio kissed his forehead, "Its my present to you. I wanted something special to celebrate our first snow together."

"Idiot. We've seen snow together before. Or have you forgotten all those years of indentured servitude?"

"But Lovi, I mean our first snow _together_ together. As a couple. As two people who care about each other."

"Yeah, well," he ran his hands up and down his arms, "I guess that's okay."

"Huh?" Antonio turned him around, looking into his face, "Are you cold?"

"Of course I'm cold you bastard!" he bit back, "You dragged me all the way out here without a coat when its below freezing!"

Before Lovino knew what was happening Antonio had unzipped his coat, pulled him inside and closed it back up again. He struggled against the fabric, "Dammit, Antonio! This is not what I meant!"

Antonio grinned, "But its warmer now, right "

"But that's not the p-"

"You know if you put your arms around me there'll be more room."

After pausing for a moment Lovino slowly wraps his arms around Antonio's waist, pressing their bodies closer together. He gazes back at the lights and then, "Hey, Antonio?"

"Yes, Lovino?"

Reaching up he plant's a kiss on Antonio's lips, soft and tender, and for once causing the older man to blush. He smirks at the reaction before placing his head on the other's chest.

"Thanks."

And the southern lights shine.


End file.
